


Beef Jerky

by lightbringer



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Dog Jokes, M/M, ooc mac bc it's s3 but he doesn't feel guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer/pseuds/lightbringer
Summary: set at some point during s03e05, charlie gets horny on main and i infer that it's bc of the sweatshop scene with mac





	Beef Jerky

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am THAT starved of charliemac content that an old clip of mac throwing dried meat at charlie lit my fire. i didn't mean it to get so soft at the end there but it did.  
> thank u to ella for giving this a once over but mostly thank u for shouting compliments at me u make my heart go yeet  
> enjoy

They crash into the apartment, the bandana long forgotten in the stairwell on the way up. “You horny little shit,” Mac manages before Charlie is kissing him, or trying to, clawing up his chest to grab the collar of his shirt and yank him down for better access. They kiss fast and messy, bumping wall to wall until Charlie moans into Mac’s mouth and he pulls away. “Horizontal,” he pants. “As soon as possible.” He drags Charlie to his room by the arm, and it’s all the guy can do to not trip over his own feet.

 

Charlie is so sensitive, so new to all of this shit; a little makeout session has his heart thumping in his chest and his jeans tightening, but he knows Mac down to his bones. Trusts him implicity and god, _wants_ him more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life. His thoughts are cut short when Mac spins him around in front of him, pushing him gently onto the edge of the bed. Charlie’s hands are at Mac’s belt immediately, fumbling and cursing under his breath when he struggles to get the stupid thing undone. “Hey,” Mac says, and it’s the softest his voice will be all night, Charlie knows it even as he leans into the rough palm skating his cheek to card through his messy hair. “Let me.”

 

He takes his hand back and shucks off his pants, touching the head of his dick to Charlie’s pink, pink lips. Never taking his big eyes off of Mac’s, Charlie opens his mouth and takes Mac in as far as he can go, clenching his fists against the cough that threatens his throat. Charlie’s new to this, too, sucking cock, but fuck if he isn’t enthusiastic. He laps as best he can against the bottom of Mac’s dick, inching forward until he can’t breathe and then pulling back to lave his flattened tongue against the head. He wraps his fist around an already spit-slick base and rubs Mac’s cockhead against his tongue, trying to moan all breathy like they do in the videos Mac watches, and Mac smiles fondly even as his hand flexes and relaxes in Charlie’s hair.

 

Charlie can feel his dick throbbing between his legs and has to force himself to concentrate on Mac, Mac’s weirdly good-looking dick, twisting his hand up towards his mouth and licking between his fingers. He wraps his lips around the head of Mac’s cock and sucks hard, the tip of his tongue pressing, flicking until the hand in his hair tightens and pulls him away. His breath catches and he grins sheepishly with swollen lips. “You’re a quick learner, Char.” Mac shivers as he guides Charlie up onto the bed and against the pillows. “Every fuckin’ day you get more better at that shit.” Charlie glows with the praise and wiggles excitedly, eyes darting to the drawer. “Yeah, yeah,” Mac grins fondly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Charlie’s too-loose jeans and dragging them off.

 

He leans over to grab the lube from the bedside table, rolling it between his palms for a hot minute to warm it up before applying it liberally over his fingers. He wastes no time easing one into Charlie, whose eyes close immediately. His head falls back, and Mac leans down to press his lips against his throat, feeling it vibrate with a pleased hum. “You okay?” He breathes between kisses, not willing to mistake Charlie’s pleasure with shutting down for even one second. Charlie hums again but Mac’s hand slows to a stop and Charlie opens his eyes to find an expectant gaze laser-focused on him.

 

“Y-yeah, Mac, I’m good,” he hitches his hips closer and closes his eyes again. “Just- want you to hurry up, dude.” Mac rolls his eyes and adds a finger, smiling when Charlie whimpers under this breath. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should be _grateful_ I’m this thorough, what with my _very_ impressive manhood and all.” He spreads his fingers and Charlie’s scoff gets stuck in his throat. He’s whining, now, and Mac holds his jaw in his long fingers and leans in to kiss him slow, deep, swallowing the noise Charlie makes when a third finger joins the first two. He feels Charlie’s hands scrabbling at his wrist trying to push, pull, make him go _faster,_ and he can make fun of his impatience all he wants but it makes his dick ache to know how bad Charlie wants him.

 

He releases his grip on Charlie’s jaw and sits back a little, laughing when he tries to chase his mouth. Planting a hand on his chest, he pushes him back onto the pillows with a soft thump, a twinkle in his eye. “Down, boy.” Charlie makes an indignant noise and looks away, his pout dissolved by a shiver when Mac twists his fingers. “This again?” He snaps weakly, but there’s no heat behind it. Mac is fully convinced that the little scene in the sweatshop is the reason he wanted in Mac’s pants today in the first place.

 

“ _Oh_ yeah,” he grins, pressing the fingers of his free hand to Charlie’s lips. He’s not surprised when he takes them, but he is when Charlie bites, hard, his green(ish) eyes narrowed and saying _you wanna treat me like a dog, I’ll act like one_.

 

Mac tuts and drags his fingers out of Charlie quickly – too quickly, he yelps and bucks towards Mac’s retreating hand – wrapping the wet fingers from his other hand around Charlie’s flushed cock and squeezing. _Hard_. “Bad puppy,” he says as Charlie arches into his fist, hissing.

 

“Mac, mac- fuck!” Mac grins. He knew it. “Roll over,” he orders quickly, stripping off the rest of his clothes as Charlie scrambles to comply, not giving a shit anymore as fire races over his skin, spreading himself out and tilting his ass up towards Mac.

 

“Speak,” he smirks, holding it together as he drizzles more lube over Charlie’s ass and his own dick. Charlie hesitates for a moment, stubborn, but the feeling of Mac sliding his slick cock between his cheeks has him quickly _desperate_ , and any thoughts of fucking with Mac leave his brain.

 

“M-Mac, please, I need- _shit_ dude-” he can’t think, can’t speak, not when he can hear Mac panting with the effort of holding back like this. He’s squirming and pushing back for more when Mac leans forwards against him to press his open mouth against his back. It’s hot, and wet, and Charlie’s breath shakes out of him. He feels Mac bare his teeth against his flushed skin. “Beg.” A shiver wracks his whole body and he almost sobs he’s so fucking frustrated.

 

“Please Mac, please, dude, I just- I need- fuck-” he frantically pushes the pillows away to press his cheek against the cool, flat mattress. “I need you- need to feel you- need your fucking dick in me right the f-fuck now, _please_ ,” he whines, his voice breaking on the last word, and that does it. Mac pushes in slow, revels in the _heat_ of it as Charlie’s eyes flutter closed, rolling back as his mind short-circuits for a second. He moves his mouth to Charlie’s ear as he starts moving, careful, building, and all the breath leaves Charlie’s body at once.

 

He’s sprawled haphazardly, almost languid even with a dick in his ass, until Mac works his hand between Charlie and the mattress to brush his fingers against his aching dick. Electricity shoots through his body and he tries to push himself shakily onto his hands, but Mac has other ideas. A hand wraps around the side of his neck, hot fingers pressing hard against his adam’s apple as he pulls him up against Mac’s chest. “Arms out in front of you,” he grates out, fucking up into Charlie faster, now, and the angle brings tears to his eyes as he tries to keep his balance, resisting the urge to grab the headboard and hang on for dear life.

 

Charlie’s never been happier that he’s smaller than everyone else when Mac bends him back to look him in the eyes; his damp hair is flat against his freckled forehead and his eyes are blissed out, glossy with tears and- fuck- adoration as he gazes at Mac, breath punching out of him. It makes Mac flush, his chest blooming red like his heart is bleeding out under his skin just from looking into those stupid puppy eyes.

 

For a moment he’s lost, thinking of Charlie’s soft mouth and his sweet chuckle and how he looks in Mac’s too-big hoodies, but then Charlie tightens around him and he feels it coming – god, he’s so fucked – and his hand on Charlie’s cock tightens in turn, forcing Charlie to gasp in a choked breath. His eyes start to drift shut and Mac shakes his head, breathless.

 

“No, Char. Look- look at me.” Charlie can’t hold back a shudder at that and he’s trembling, but his mouth tilts up on one side as he presses against Mac’s hand. “Sh-should’ve borrowed the Indy w-whip,” his mouth goes slack as Mac’s hand quickens on his cock, and Mac chuckles low in his chest where his heart is swelling. “Next time, baby.”

 

“C-ca-” _can’t wait_ , Charlie thinks, but he says, he _wheezes_ “god, Mac, I’m gonna- _fuck_!” And he comes with a twist of Mac’s hand over the head of his dick, eyes tightly shut and crying out; Mac’s name, torn from his sore throat and his bitten-raw lips, drawn out and almost _pained_ there’s so much feeling in just the one word.

 

Mac lets go of Charlie and lets him slump down onto the bed, fucked out and pliant, planting his right forearm next to his head and his left hand on the back of Charlie’s neck. He gets like this, when he’s close. Possessive. _God,_ he thinks, proudly, _I’m_ such _an alpha male_.

 

He’s fucking into him hard, forcing little gasps out of Charlie with every thrust and he knows his ass is going to be bruised – the thought of Charlie not even being able to sit down without thinking of him burns in his stomach. His thighs are aching with the effort but he fucks hard, strong, yeah he’s so _strong_ , and Charlie is babbling low, reverent, Mac bending flush against his back to hear it.

 

Any more pressure and Charlie’ll go straight through the fucking mattress but he loves it, loves the weight, the security, Mac driving into him as deep as he can possibly go. His words stutter, choke off for a moment, but resume with fervor, like a goddamn mantra. Mac isn’t even convinced that Charlie knows he’s saying it aloud but he basks in it nonetheless, the words sinking into him and stoking the fire.

 

“Yes, god, Mac, so good, so good, feels- so- you feel so good man, god- fuck, want this- want this every day, e-every day, you inside me, like this, every goddamn day, I- we- made for this, made for you, I was _made_ for _you-”_ Mac bites down on his neck at that, groaning into his skin, stars popping behind his eyes, and Charlie’s eyes snap open with a high, broken moan. Mac’s so fucking close and Charlie knows it, knows it like he knows every single thing there is to know about Mac. “Come, Mac, come, please, wanna- wanna feel you, wanna feel it, wa-nna- fu-uck!” He shakes his head against the mattress desperately, like chasing Mac’s release is even more important than his own was, and – like he doesn’t even know what to do with himself – he turns his head to the other side and takes Mac’s fingers into his mouth, sucking off his own still-wet come.

 

The sight tears through Mac like a bullet and he shouts as he comes, hips tight against Charlie’s ass, as close as he can possibly get without climbing inside him, making sure he knows. Knows he’s being marked like this, being _owned_ like this, know’s he’s- “yours,” Charlie murmurs, the words slurred through Mac’s fingers and his own pleasure-wrecked brain. Forever. Mac shudders through the aftershocks with emotion swelling in his chest, pulling his fingers out of Charlie’s mouth and wiping them on the sheets before stroking through Charlie’s hair. They drift over the bite mark, tracing down his trembling arms and his soft, freckled back and linking through one of his hands.

 

He eases out slow, kissing Charlie’s knuckles as the smaller man winces, and feels more than anything that he could collapse right there and then, pull Charlie back against his chest and sleep forever in the warmth the little guy radiates. But, Mac being the number #1 Greatest Boyfriend in the World, simply can’t let that happen. “Come on, Char,” he murmurs against his limp fingers, rolling him over and looping his arms around his neck so he can shuffle back off of the bed and pull him to his feet. He sways, his eyes cracking open.

 

“M’tired, Mac,” he complains, leaning back in Mac’s arms dramatically, arching towards the bed. Mac snorts fondly and pulls him away, guiding him slowly to the bathroom, into the shower where he leans against the wall. He’s surprised when Mac turns the shower down to warm, even though Charlie knows he likes it scalding, and the small act makes tears spring to Charlie’s worn out eyes unbidden. Mac is on him immediately, tilting his chin up with calloused fingers. “Hey, you okay?” He echoes his sentiment from earlier and Charlie swipes at his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, man, m’just tired. Like. Overwhelmed, I guess. Feel a lot.” He shrugs and Mac relaxes, pulling Charlie against his chest and resting his head on his chin as he pulls them into the spray. Charlie starts humming the words to a song Mac doesn’t know, pressing against Mac like he wants to sink into his skin.

 

Charlie’d never say it, because it sounds kinda lame, but he thinks Mac’s heart would be a pretty neat place to live.

 

“You know I got you, right, dude?” Mac questions into Charlie’s hair, wet fingers tracing slowly up and down his spine ‘cause he knows it calms Charlie down when he gets jittery, and Charlie tips his head back to just barely mouth at the corner of Mac’s jaw, drops of water trickling down his chin. “I know.”

 

Mac holds him a little tighter, and Charlie closes his eyes, going to jelly against his chest. “Always,” Mac elaborates, and god, Charlie’s never felt safer. “I know, dude,” he whispers again, heart bursting even as Mac untangles himself and reaches for the shampoo.

 

“Well, good,” he mumbles, distracted as he lathers up Charlie’s hair, lips pressed together as he concentrates, and Charlie thinks he might be in love.


End file.
